


The one who were betrayed

by lunebluen



Series: The One [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Keith (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: What if something went wrong after the wedding,something wrong with Keith. Sudden urge and dark thoughts that hunted him,turning him into something else. And why won't shiro loves him,like how he has loved him?Before the others can do anything,he's gone already,and he won't turn back.





	The one who were betrayed

Something is wrong.

So very wrong.

With him. And he don't know what it is. Lotor is gone,Sendak is gone,and Zarkon is gone. He should feel happy,satisfied even,they have won the war,they have saved the whole galaxy from the evil galran grasp. He even found his mother back. He should FEEL HAPPY.

But he didn't.

He felt hollow,too empty inside. He smiled at Shiro's wedding,like any groom best man should be. He wished him congratulation,to Curtis too.

But when he look at them,at Shiro,his heart throb. His mind filled with the darkest thought,his stomach twist and turn. His hands feel empty,too light,too dry.

Then it crashed down on him that one night,after the wedding. This terrifying urges,should never be inside him. But then again,his mind wonder to the couple,and bitterness rise to his throat. He -snarled- loudly,loud enough it surprise himself.  
He rushed to the bathroom to wash his face,get his head out from the gutter, but he can't,he can't.

How could he do this to him,how could he move on to someone else while he was in a fucking coma. To none other then that wretched bastard named Curtis.

Growling like animal,he glare hard onto the cold sink,his fingers gripping the edge so tightly until his fingers turned white.

He loved him! He loved him from the very beginning! he is the one who stayed by his side when Adam decide to break up with him. He is the one who saved him when came back to earth,he is the one who saved him from Sendak so why?! Why can't he loves him,like he has done for him?

His mind went blank,and hatred grew. Dark and ugly inside his chest,pain rushed through his veins when the sink cracked underneath his grip,his ears ringing and everything sounded so loud and deafening. He was snapped out from the void when the sink did crumble in his hands,he blink down to look,and he feel...

He feel nothing.

Even when the blood start to drip down to the floor,even when it soaked through his sleeve shirt. White turning to red.

But he did react when he finally saw his hands thoroughly. Claws instead of normal human nails,skin covered in thin,rough and somewhat some purple fur. He look at his other hand,and the same result greet him.

He feel his eyes widened,and he then look at the mirror only to gape in horror. What use to be his human ears are now more galran like. Large and pointy,almost like Sendak's. His eyes,turned like slit,the white has become glowing yellow. Like a galra.

Like a galra.

He's a galra.

He's becoming a full blooded galra.

Icy cold fear crawling up in him,he gritted his now visible fangs together. Even with the shocking transformation,his mind drifted back to Shiro.

Oh his beloved shiro,why can't he sees the thing he has sacrificed for him,why can't he sees his love for him. Was it not enough? does he has to prove more to him? does he has to kill Curtis in order to finally have his attention on him only?

Something inside him almost purr at the thought.

"No!" he shouted in shock.

This isn't him,this is not who he is. Why did he suddenly have all of this terrible behaviour. But the voice nagging inside his head told him otherwise. He try to block it out,but it only become stronger."shut up..." his whisper echoed in the empty bathroom.

"Shut up!!"

He roared,and the mirror shattered as his fist meet the smooth surface. It break apart,some into tiny million pieces,some bigger then other. Yet,he can still the creature he has become,and the voice told him he can't hide who he is anymore. That he is a Galra. A cruel,beast like galra.

The voice whisper again,continue its nagging over and over again.

Its funny,really,when it tell him the ugly truth that is happening around him. Like how the others finally acknowledged him when he have saved their asses,how they finally notice him when he has become their saviour. When they barely look at him when he silently pleading to be saved,and to be notice when he was a child who lost everything. How they tossed him away because they didn't see him as a person,but they sees him as a burden.  
Iverson can go fuck himself with his half-assed apology,the foster parents he once had can all rot in Hell. 

When Shiro came along,he felt hope,loved and cared for. And he return it back to him by put his life in the gamble of war between death.

And what did he get back in return for risking his own life over and over again,not only for Shiro,sometimes his teammates too. And several other planets that he has risked to take the blow instead of them.

He hated it.

He hated it because no one even dare to acknowledge that,he,and no one else has done so much for their ungrateful lifes.  
He growled,ripping the remain of the mirror off of the wall and smashed it against the floor,and walk out from the bathroom. The glass crunched under his shoes,loud and piercing.

If they only wish to keep taking from him,to take and take what was left of him,then he going to take it all back.

Stripping off from the ridiculous attire,he dressed back up into his Blade outfit,taking his blade-his mother's-and hook it on his belt. He didn't bother to clean his bloodied hands,or the mess in the bathroom as he pulled on the hood and turn on the mask.  
He make his way to one of the Garrison ship,taking one that he knew can take him further into the galaxy. It not even that hard to sneak in,when everyone else busy with their families,since they finally got some time to spend with their loves one.

Once inside,he turn off the tracker,and set his destination to the new Marmora prison where they kept the remaining galra soldiers that still have their loyalty to the dead emperor.  
He can't remember who told him about it,either Krolia or Kolivan. 

Doesn't matter, for what he's about to do. Letting the ship auto piloted,he pull out his communicator and make sure to put some...lock or viruses or whatever if his team decide to look for him- when they find out the mess in the bathroom.  
Not even a minute passed,it already blinked with life,telling him that Pidge was trying to find his location. They work quick,he admit silently.

But that were useless now.

He let it be,watching with amusement as he wait for the ship to arrive to where he wanted to be. And only when the light of his comm turns red,did he smash it with his foot.  
A smile make it onto his face behind the mask,a wicked one. It made satisfaction bloom inside him.

*****  
He did not know how many hours,and he is hungry. Not for food,but something else,but what is this hunger that he is feeling want? It start to make him restless,even when he kept an eye on what is happening back on earth.

How they find out one of the Garrison ship has gone missing,about what happen inside the bathroom. How many times they try to track the ship he's in,and he block them out every time. And sometimes are harder then the rest since he's dealing with Pidge and her brother.  
At long last,he finally arrive to where he wanted to be. The prison,shaped just like any other ship, large in size and probably contains more then one thousand soldiers inside it,could be more.

He hover the ship near the bridge,and landed inside the hangar once he got the green light. He were met with several Blade agent,ones that he doesn't know and never meet personally.

"what are you doing here? the base does not inform us of your arrival"

One of them asked,one hand on their hips,close to their own blade. And his own hand itch for his own. He don't know what to answer,it will lead to suspicion. If he attack,he will get the same result.

With one quick flick of his wrist,he grab the blade on his belt and thrust it into the unguarded agent neck,without stopping, he aimed for the next and then the rest.

The alarms blared loudly,painting the ship with glowing red lights as he make his way to the control panel and eliminate whoever stand in his way. Odd,he never thought he would be the one to betray the blade and his own friends,but he did not feel guilty,no remorse,no sympathy,no nothing.

He turn off the alarm and send false message to the Marmora base,stating that one of the prisoner has escape but they manage to capture them again. It should buy him some time as he marched towards the base where they keep the soldiers.

Passing dead member of Blade,he feel pity,but he can't do anything,since they were in his way after all.

When he get there,the light flicker on just a little bit brighter,and the soldiers snarled at him. Spitting curses and angry words at him,but he still step forward.

"Get any closer,and we won't hesitated to pull you in and rip you apart" 

One of them warned,ears pinned back and scaly tail thumping against the floor angrily.  
He consider his words,but still stepping closer and stop when the other hand reached out from the bar and only inch away from him. He heard him growl in frustration,earning the same thing from the others."what do you want? mock us again?"

Another decide to speak,and he finally turn off the mask and pull his hood down. Receiving angry roars,hateful remarks as they utter the word 'paladin'.

"I am no longer a Paladin of Voltron, nor am I a valuable member of Marmora"

He reply as calmly as he can,face remain empty as his heart thunder inside him. The roars quite down,and the same one speak again."you are a Galra"

"half"

"but more of a Galra"

He didn't deny it,and he decide he has wasted enough time chatting with them.

"i came here for a reason,because i finally realize that killing the emperor..."

He going to do it,and there will be no turning back.

"that killing the emperor was a mistake"

Another uproars,angrier now that it even make the whole ship to tremble. Many of them even shake the bars of the prison,he almost believe that it won't able to handle all the shaking again.

"i know now,that's why i want to ask for your help,to make the empire rise again"

"why should we help you paladin"

One of them growl,and he smirk.

"i realize,they keep taking something from me,using me for their own pleasure and selfishness. And i have grew tired of it. They only accepted me because i have defeated you,because i have been titled as a hero to them. But the title,did not satisfies me. So i stand here before you,asking for your loyalty to Zarkon,to the empire,to give your loyalty to me. Because i wished to make them suffer for their own foolishness of calling themself a peaceful creature when they are actually lowest than dirt itself"

He explain,there is still more,because his heart has been betrayed first before he return it to them.

"what with the sudden change of heart,paladin?"

The same galra asked,still scowling but only a bit calmer than earlier. He take it as a sign to finally close the distance between them,now only separated by the bars.

He take a while to answer,lowered his head and huffed out a smile.

"you might not know,but they betrayed me first. And i plan on returning it back to them,and finally become one with my brothers"

Laughter booming through the cells,and he frowns,eyeing the galra in front of him that is laughing too. When he stop,he bent down to meet face to face with him.

"how would we know you won't turn your back on us,paladin? how can we trust you?"  
"if you want prove that i won't,you are free to roam the ship"

He tell them and press the button to allow the bars to be lifted,and granted them freedom. Smirking at the wide eyed look he got from them. Then he held out his hand for the other so shake,to tie the deal.

"your loyalty and mine,for the empire"

The other stare down at him,before gripping his forearm as he grip the other's forearm. Shaking briefly with a nod and a matching grin.

"my loyalty and yours,for the empire" The other said and let his arm go,before putting his fist to his chest.

"better lead us back to our glory days,brother"  
The other smirk,and he return it and copied his stand,and shout:

"Vrepit Sa!"

"Vrepit Sa!"

The roars for the fallen empire to rise again were loud,and he turn around to plan his next move.

And finally,the hunger inside him,were filled. And he feel,satisfied.

If only things turn out differently while he was in a coma,his now former friends won't have to be afraid of a new upcoming war now.

No matter.

Vrepit Sa...For the Galran Empire.  
And he's coming,for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I found an art about Keith start to turn into a fullblooded galra and acted wild and untamed..i cant remember who...Please tell me if you are the creator of the art! And keith ear in the art look like sendak..im not complaining tho XD


End file.
